Just Dance (series)
Thus far, the'' Just Dance ''series comprises of ''Just Dance'', Just Dance 2, 3, 4,'' 2014, ''2015, '' 2016,'' 2017 ''and ''2018. Gameplay The main gameplay of the franchise (main series, Japanese series, Kids series, Disney Party series and Experience series) is to try to copy what the on-screen dancer is dancing, with a Wii Remote, PS Move Remote, Joy-Con (Nintendo Switch Controller), Smartphone, Kinect Camera or PlayStation Camera judging the player on their performance. With the Wii Remote, PS Move Remote, Joy-Con and Smartphone, it has to be held in the player's right hand for proper scoring. While gameplay was almost the same in all games, some new features were added to the series. (Duets, Trios, Dance Crews etc.) Games NTSC Covers Main Series |img2=Just_Dance_2_Coverart.png |txt2= |img3=Just Dance 3.png |txt3= |img4=61QeP8ApfBL.jpg |txt4= |img5=Just_Dance_2014_Official_NTSC_Cover_Art.jpg |txt5= |img6=Imagewii.jpg |txt6= |img7=Imagewiicover.jpg |txt7= |img8=Just dance 2017 wii boxart.jpg |txt8= |img9=Jd2018 wii cover ntsc.jpg |txt9= }} Limited Editions |img2=Qz43gSKoVBarBb-Uan5yIPSUE3FOPRsX.jpg |txt2= }} Special Editions (Best Buy Edition) |img2 = Just_Dance_3_BBE.png |txt2 = (Best Buy Edition) |img3 = Just Dance 3 TE.png |txt3 = (Target Edition) |img4 = Just_Dance_3_ZE.png |txt4 = (Zeller's Edition) |img5 = Just Dance 4 (Wii U).png |txt5 = (Wii U) |img6 = 2016goldedition.jpg |txt6 = (Gold Edition) |img7 = Just dance 2017 wii u gold boxart.jpg |txt7 = (Gold Edition)}} PAL Main Series |img2=Just Dance 2 (PAL).png |txt2= |img3=JUST-DANCE-3-D1-VERSION-enlarge.jpg |txt3= |img4=-Just-Dance-4-Wii-_.jpg |txt4= |img5=JD2014BoxArt.jpg |txt5= |img6=819B0XkWN4L._SL1500_.jpg |txt6= |img7=Imagest.jpg |txt7= |img8=Cover.just-dance-2017.1517x2160.2016-08-18.68.png |txt8= |img9=JD2018PALWii.jpg |txt9= }} Limited Editions |img3=Imtheman.jpg |txt3= }} Special Editions (Special Edition) |img2=Just_Dance_4_(PAL_SE).png |txt2= (Special Edition) }} Japanese Series |img2=Just Dance Wii 2.jpg |txt2= |img3=81Lg9qw827L. AA1500 .jpg |txt3= |img4=jdyokaiboxart.jpg |txt4=''Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition}} Chinese Games |img2=A5t334.png |txt2= |img3=20170424120656 47.jpg |txt3= }} Mobile Apps Autodance_.jpg|AutoDance Just Dance Now Icon.jpg| JD2015_App_Logo.png|[[Just Dance Controller|''Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller]] Jdcont.png|''Just Dance'' Controller Trivia *Not including spinoffs, Katy Perry is the most prolific artist (13), beating Nicki Minaj (9), Rihanna (7), and One Direction and Ariana Grande (tied at 6). *The most common frequently appearing Ubisoft artists in the game is Sweat Invaders (10), the second is The Girly Team (7), and the third is the Sunlight Shakers (4). *Dancers have gloves (short, long, or without fingers) on their left hand (except Just Dance) to instruct the players that they have to hold the Wii remote, Playstation remote or a phone on their right hand. * The series holds the Guinness World Record for being the best-selling third party Wii game. ** Just Dance 2, itself, is the best-selling third party Wii game. * The highest score that can be reached from Just Dance 2 onward is 13333. ** However, on Just Dance 4's Puppet Master Modes, if lucky enough, you can go over 13333. * The main eight games in the series have all been rated E10+ by the ESRB, and 3 by PEGI. * The game covers in the PAL regions are very different from their NTSC counterparts. ** There is yet to be a game in the series where both regions share the exact same game cover. * Katy Perry, Pitbull, Ariana Grande, Sia and Nicki Minaj have had three of their songs in one game: **Katy Perry had California Gurls, Teenage Dream, and E.T. in , and I Kissed a Girl, Roar, and Waking Up in Vegas in . **Pitbull had Feel This Moment,'' Can't Get Enough, and ''Timber in and is the only male artist to hold this achievement. **Ariana Grande had Problem, Bang Bang, and Break Free in . **Sia had Cheap Thrills, Titanium, and The Greatest in . **Nicki Minaj featured in Side to Side, Kissing Strangers, and Swish Swish in . *According to Alkis Arkgyriagis, the developer for Just Dance, the concept for the game was derived from a mini-game in the Raving Rabbids game.https://youtu.be/9I9uRYxKn2k?t=40 References Site Navigation pt:Just Dance (série)pt-br:Just Dancees:Just Dance (Serie)de:Just Dance (Spielereihe)